Sonic vs Wonder Woman
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs DC!! Two heroes that save the day with the help of their friends but who will triumph?! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: City - Justice League It was a normal, cloudy day in the city of Metropolis as Flash, Wonder Woman and Batman where just checking everywhere out seeing if they was anything needed to be destroyed. As Wonder Woman was looking around, she spotted something, it was blue and it was very fast even faster than her mate, Flash. He was also a hedgehog, she never knew hedgehogs were that fast! "Alright, guys stay here, I'm going to check on that blue hedgehog" she said and then ran away looking for the hedgehog. It was hard to find the hedgehog as he superbly very fast and it was gonna take her a long time to find it. Finally, she spotted it, standing their looking around where to go next. She shouted, "Hey you!!" ..... The hedgehog turned face-to-face with her and stared coldly at her. Wow she's big, he thought, but why wear a funky suit. "Hey, look at you wearing a funky suit, are you a comedian or something". She replied "Actually i'm not a comedian, I'm a hero, part of the Justice League and you are ..."Whatever, besides the Avengers are way better than you ... they would beat in a flash because someone let them down .." Wonder Woman was furious about what Sonic said about her and the Justice League and came at him, punching him into a wall. Sonic got back up and gritted his teeth. "So is that how you wanna play, well I'll show you now". HERE WE GO! Sonic came at Wonder Woman with a Spin Dash on her chest. He kept on doing and doing it until Wonder Woman kicked him up in the air with Sonic reacting well to get back to his composure. He then did multiple of punches and kicks and did a powerful Homing Attack on her tummy and then ran around her and then did a Homing Attack on her head with Wonder Woman having no idea where he was and what was going on. He then teleported behind her using Chaos Control and did a lot of Homing Attacks on her chest making bit harder for her to attack back at him and then did a Light Speed Attack, hitting her a lot of times then doing a hard Spin Dash on her doing a lot of damage on her. "Too easy!!" he said celebrating as if he won. Wonder Woman got back up, however, and was ready to fight again. "Well, sweety, it's not over yet so take this" .... she ran at Sonic and punched him in the face as he was standing there staring at her shocked to see her coming at here. He then did a couple of punches and kicks at him and then fired laser beams at him with him dodging past them. She did however not let him get away that easily punching him again in the face. She fired more laser beams at him and got out her sword trying to harm him with it. Sonic, used a Spin Dash, however to avoid any damage from her sword and came marching back at her with a powerful Light Speed Attack which she got out her shield to block his attacks. Sonic, then did another Homing Attack and she got out her shield again to avoid any attacks. Sonic ran at her with a very hard Somersault but Wonder Woman did good enough to block him with her shield. Sonic was getting tired and tired very time he launched an attack at Wonder Woman, but how is he supposed to beat her with the intelligence she has?! "Come on, give up now" he said in a whiny way. "I'm not letting you get away that easily, hedgehog, so just admit you lossy and give up". Sonic responded, "I don't give up, I'm a hedgehog" he said proudly. "Really, looks like a weird-looking rat to me" she said in a insulting way. Sonic was angry. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY. WELL, WOMAN, YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE ..." He charged at her with a Homing Attack but it got blocked with her shield and she replied with a painful kick in the stomach and punched his face crashing him into a wall. He then got back up but couldn't see her but she came right behind him up in the air and hit him with her wand. She then got out her sword and fired at him with it as the hedgehog attacked cautiously going back and back very slowly. However, she appeared right behind him and kicked him into a trash bin and as he got back up she slided him over and held him on the throat. Sonic was choking in pain as he wanted Wonder Woman to let her go, but Wonder Woman wasn't gonna take nonsense out of the hedgehog after what he said about the Justice League and her. She got out her sword and as she was gonna kill Sonic with it, he had no choice but to kick her in the tummy, and as she groaned it gave him enough time to attack at her with a Homing Attack, sending her flying into a building, making her hit the centre of the place. "I punished her fairly" he said in a serious voice. She got back up, however, very quickly which gave Sonic less time to think about making his next move. "You again!!" he yelled ragingly. "Yes, me again, rat" and she ran at him and did flurry of punches and kicks at him and sending him flying crashing him into a tree with a bunch of apples falling into him. "You seem to disappoint me hedgehog, any last words before you die". Before he could make up for her final attack, she saw something happening, that made her lose her concreation. "What is going on?!" she said wanting an answer. "This is what's going on" the hedgehog said. He couldn't help himself, but smirk at this ... "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!!" ..... With the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic had turned into SUPER SONIC!! Wonder Woman looked shocked but in her eyes thought it was delusional and stupid, also a waste of her time. "Really, darling, that stupid transformation of yours won't harm me any how. Stop being delusional, honey, or should I say rat!" This gave Sonic enough time to counter at her besides he knew what he was doing. He came at her with a Homing Attack with Wonder Woman forgetting to block it with her shield. She got out her sword and attacked at him with it, but he kicked her in the face, taking her sword away from her. "My sword, you stole it, give it back now!!" "No, can do lady, besides your time is up" he said then throwing it away, far away where she won't be able to get it back. Then, did a Homing Attack at her with Wonder Woman blocking it with her shield but appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. He then used Chaos Control to teleport making Wonder Woman unaware of where he we and did a Homing Attack whivh Wonder Woman blocked and sensed but kicked her in the back again. He needed to do a lot of damage on her but how when she has her shield. Wait, he had a brilliant idea!! "Hey wonder girl, catch me if you can" he said running away from her. "Ok, try run away from me, but you will never be ...." Sonic took away her shield from her and broke it into pieces ... "WHAT THE?! MY SHIELD, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, HEDGEHOG!!" "Whatever" he said and punched her again and again and then did a Homing Attack at her and then kicked her on the face. He then used Chaos Control again and kicked multiple times and did a Focused Homing Attack on her. Now, was his chance, as Wonder Woman was damaged. "Time to end this now" he said, "CHAOS ... BLAST!!!" "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she screamed. After the explosion had subsided, Wonder Woman was nowhere to be seen. Sonic turned back to normal and took time to rest after all the damage that happened to him. He found a Chaos Emerald, surprisingly, laying on the ground and took it to open a portal to return back to his world. Before, he left he had one more thing to say. "Goodbye, Wonder Woman, forever and I'm hedgehog not a rat!" DBX! Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:EveriFera Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Combatants